girlscoutwikiaorg-20200214-history
Rosie’s Story A Better Beach for Everyone
'''Rosie's Story A Better Beach for Everyone '''is about Rosie the Rose when Girl Scout Daisies learn how to make the world a better place. When a Girl Scout Daisy has earned her Rosie petal, she will know how to make the world a better place, just like Rosie the Rose. Girl Scout Daisies must do three things to earn the Rosie petal: # Enjoy “Rosie’s Story,” then talk about it. # Act out the story with her Daisy friends # Practice making the world a better place. A Better Beach for Everyone Rosie got up early one bright, sunny morning. It was her turn to water the vegetables. As she sprinkled water on cucumbers and carrots, she saw that a bird feeder had fallen to the ground. Carefully, she put the bird feeder back in the tree and filled it with birdseed. Then, Mari ran into the garden. “Come on!” she called. “It’s time to go to the beach.” Rosie looked over with a big smile. “I’ll be right there,”she said. “I’ve been looking forward to thistrip all week!” When the Flower Friends got to the beach, they could see the sparkling blue ocean in the distance. “I can’t wait to splash in the waves!” Rosie exclaimed. “Me, too,” Vi agreed. “And, I hope that we see lots of seashells and birds!” But first, they enjoyed a picnic lunch of fruit and cheese. When they finished, Rosie took a garbage bag out of their picnic basket. “Let’s throw away our trash,” she said. “It’s important to leave the beach just as we found it, so other people can enjoy it as much as we do.” When they went over to the garbage cans, however, they saw that the cans were overflowing with trash. “There’s no more room!” Sunny said. “Where are we going to throw away our trash?” Rosie spotted beach patrol officers nearby. They wore name tags. One was Officer Susan. One was Officer Rocco. “Excuse me,” she said. “Can you help us? We’d like to throw our trash bags away, but the garbagecans are full.” “Thanks for letting us know,” Officer Rocco said. “We’ll take care of it.” A few minutes later, the officers came back with a few empty garbage cans. “Here you go,” they said. “We’re glad that people throw away their trash, but what would really help is if people could use less paper and plastic in the first place. Or, ifthey could carry their trash out with them.” “You’re right,” Rosie said. “How could we help make that happen?” “Could you tell people about other ways to keep parks,playgrounds, and beaches clean?” “Maybe you could do a presentation at your school or community center,” Officer Rocco added. “If you gave people three tips about how to have less trash to throw away and they all told other people – well, the word wouldspread!” “And you’d make a bigdifference in the world,” Officer Susan said. “That’s a great idea,” Rosie said. “What do you say, Flower Friends?” “Yay!” the Flower Friends cheered.“Let’s do it!” And after their day at the beach was over, they went home and did just that. Girl Scout Law I will do my best to be honest and fair, friendly and helpful, considerate and caring, courageous and strong, and responsible for what I say and do, and to respect myself and others respect authority, use resources wisely, make the world a better place, External links https://my.girlscouts.org/content/dam/girlscouts-vtk/local/aid/meetings/D14DP09/Rosies-Story.pdf Gallery Cq5dam-3.thumbnail.319.319-0.png girl-scout-daisy-petal-patch_211957.png daisy-gs-colorpage-rosepetal.png|Rosie the Rose Coloring Page Category:Girl Scouts of the USA Category:Daisy Category:Daisy Petals